


You can't get enough, but enough ain't the test

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, But always with feelings, M/M, Poe is kinky, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, So is Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Ben has to deal with an intruder who wants a specific thing from him and wouldn't leave without get it.





	You can't get enough, but enough ain't the test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Resistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443563) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For Idrilhadhafang.
> 
> Like promised, a new role play between our boys in the incredible universe that you have created. Let them being kinky motherfuckers.
> 
> BTW, it wasn't supposed at all to finish like that but it looks like all my kinks decided to harass me tonight. Hope you will enjoy it! And other too!
> 
> The title is from "Rebel, Rebel" by David Bowie

Ben, out of breath, was climbing the stairs to his flat, two steps at time. He was going back from a long run, a vain attempt to exhaust his body. He was in a particular good mood for the last few weeks. He was writing fast and with quality. His new novel was almost done and he would begin soon the editing phase. Writing wasn’t exhausting him like usually. It was giving him energy. A lot of energy. And not only to write. 

It was the thing which put him in need to exhaust himself. His body was buzzing with sexual energy almost all day and Poe being so close to him due to his exam revisions at home wasn’t really helping him. He wanted Poe so much. Ben felt a little bit disturbed at first by the new aspect of their sexual relationship with this whole role-play stuff. But he had to admit that something got free in him when Poe asked him to become Kylo Ren in their bed. Ben felt more confident in his ability to give to Poe what he needed from him and something got different in Poe too. The young man was already sexy as hell before but since he lived his own fantasy, the sensuality in him was so obvious that Ben was unable to resist to him and he wanted to jump on him to ravish him everytime he saw him. 

Even more when Poe was far away from his usual perfect look. While in his exam time, Poe was always in comfortable clothes, often too big for him because he was stolen them from Ben and with messy hair and the man was so cute that Ben felt his belly burning in desire. He couldn’t count anymore the number of times he got under a cold shower to wank himself off in these last few days. Because no wonder how much he wanted to give pleasure to Poe, the young man was focusing on his exams and Ben could respect that. So he was ready to wait for when Poe would finally get free. If only he could find an efficient way to exhaust his body. 

 

Ben whipped off some sweat from his forehead before wrinkling his nose. He would need a shower since he was completely wet from sweat with his run. That was a good thing. He could take it as an opportunity to come in his hand, again, after the memories of Poe doing his yoga in the sunrise light this morning came back to his mind. Ben couldn’t help a smile to appear on his lips while thinking about his wonderful boyfriend. The poor boy was so stressed about the exam he had to pass today. Ben tried to help him to relax: they revised together, Ben trying his best when he wasn’t understanding a single thing about Poe’s field study. Ben also made the breakfast for him with special cookies that Poe loved so much. Poe thanked him with a lot of kisses tasting like chocolate. And then, he got with him to the exam room, both of them walking side by side in silence, Poe’s hand buried in Ben’s and Ben’s fingers massaging Poe’s hand to help him to relax. Ben wasn’t sure he was really efficient but Poe seemed to appreciate his care. 

Ben opened the door before closing it with a foot while throwing his phone and headphones on the table. He head towards the fridge, grabbing a water bottle before greedily drink from it, the water dropping on his chin to die on his chest. The rest of the water was poured on Ben’s head and the young man felt immediately better. He shook his head, his messy hair sticking on his forehead. Ben closed the fridge and walked towards the bedroom when he looked up and saw a while figure standing front of the couch. Ben stopped on his feet, his mind working quickly and Ben obligated his heart to quiet down. It wasn’t an intruder. He exactly knew who it was under this mask. Ben repressed a smile. It has been few months since the last times they did a role play session and Ben has to admit he missed it a little bit. To know that Poe was finally free and ready to play with him, Ben felt the familiar heat coming back in his body. 

Ben straightened his back and raised up his chin. He could see the other figure shifting slightly on his feet and Ben let a predatory smile appearing on his lips. Ben walked towards the other man, his eyes going up and down to admire the costume. It was a trooper uniform like he imagined it and designed on napkin quickly to Poe one night in a fast food restaurant when they weren’t yet together and Poe was kind enough to distract him during one of his insomnia episodes. Ben turned around the trooper, admiring the details and teasing his playmate, seeing how the other man was straightening his back and trying to not turn his head to follow Ben’s moves. Ben felt amazed by the costume, wondering where Poe got it and he promised to himself to interrogate him later about this. For the moment, he was back front of him, towering on the shorter man who was still looking front of him. Ben looked at the identification number.  _ BN-1104.  _ Oh! What a clever boy. Ben tried to stay in his Kylo persona but to see that Poe put such a detail like the day the met in the costume made him feel so emotional. His fingers traced the numbers and a sweet smile escaped. 

 

“What are you doing in my personal quarters Trooper?” asked Ben, using his deep voice to begin the play. 

 

The soldier didn’t answer but he raised his blaster and pointed it under Ben’s chin. Ben gasped slightly, the pressure of the cold metal against his Adam’s apple giving him shivers. Ben looked down, his intense eyes trying to guess where Poe’s eyes were behind the black glass of the helmet. 

 

“You know I could kill you.” said Ben, tilting his head on the side, wondering what Poe has planned for them. “Give me one reason to spare your life.” he added when Poe didn’t answer but pressed the blaster harder against his throat. 

 

Slowly, the blaster slid down along Ben’s throat. Ben could feel his dick shuddering and his eyes were piercing through the helmet, wondering if Poe was feeling as excited as himself in such an early moment of their session. The blaster continued to go down, the tip of the weapon grabbing his top tank at the collar and exposing his chest to his enemy. Ben could hear the breath of Poe hitching in the helmet and Ben let out a cheeky smile. He had the answer of his precedent question and he felt always proud to see that his muscular chest was impressing his lover. 

 

“Where are you going?” asked Ben, raising an eyebrow when the blaster slid on his stomach. The blaster stopped above Ben’s dick which was deforming Ben’s sweatpants. “Be careful with that Trooper!” growled Ben. 

 

They looked at each other for long seconds, gauging each other’s intention and danger. The, even slower than before, the trooper slid down his blaster, pressing against the erection of Ben and the young man hissed between his teeth, feeling the pressure as a wonder and also a torture, being so light that it was almost non existent. Ben tried to not move his hips when the other man got closer to him and the blaster slid deeper between his legs, under his erection and testicles. Ben could feel the hard armor against his almost naked chest. Like that, he could feel the hard breathing of his partner and Ben wanted to hear his voice, but at the same time, the silence coming from Poe was ecstatic and added more to Ben’s arousal, knowing that Poe could defeat him without a word, that Poe has such a power on him, it was wonderful. 

 

“I’m stronger than such a mere instinct like that.” said firmly Ben, definitely not believing his statement and his jailer felt the same because soon, he was moving the blaster between Ben’s legs, pressing against the erection of his prisoner.

 

Ben tried to stay immobile, not wanting for Poe to win this battle to easily. But it was difficult. The other man knew his body probably better than Ben himself. He was playing Ben like a muppet, knowing where putting more pressure, when going faster and soon, Ben was rubbing against the blaster, abandoning himself in the pleasuring feeling of having someone else in charge of his erection after days, even weeks, being the one having to deal with it. 

Ben hold what he thought was the look of his lover as long as he could, wanting for him to witness how much he was pleasuring him, wanting for him to see how much Ben was cherishing this moment, how much he was loving him. He needed for Poe to understand how grateful he was, even without word pronounced. Ben closed his fits hard while his hips were moving alone, his jailer being ruthless with him, not letting him a second of rest and Ben was loving every minute of it. 

Ben felt the heat in his stomach climbing on his chest to run in his spine and every vein of his body. He grabbed the back of the helmet in one of his hand, crushing his forehead against the helmet. He felt Poe stopping the blaster, wondering if Ben hurt himself but the other man couldn’t care less.

 

“Don’t fucking stop or I will punish.” groaned Ben, moving faster against the immobile weapon. 

 

Poe obeyed and began to move again the blaster, meeting Ben’s erratic hip thrusts and Ben’s breath fogged the glass of the helmet and Ben, maybe a little bit vain for once, hoped that his lover was enjoying the show and feeling aroused by Ben’s pleasure. Ben digged his fingers in the shoulder and the helmet of his trooper when he came hard in his pants, a growl escaping his throat but his pelvis still thrusting against the blaster. When he finally came down from his climax, he was breathing hard, his heart beating hard against the cold armor of the white figure against him an he would probably have collapsed against Poe’s body if the other man didn’t take back the blaster from between his legs and pointing it back under his chin. 

 

“What do you want?” choked Ben, swallowing hard and the man still didn’t answer. But he pressed the blaster against Ben’s chest and he pushed him backwards towards the bedroom, promising even more fun coming. 

 

* * *

 

 

When Ben fell back on the mattress after his partner pushed him hard, he looked up to see some ropes tied to the upper bed amounts. Ben swallowed hard, wondering if he was ready to be unable to move during such an intimate encounter, his mind harassing him with unpleasant memories from his past. Ben closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to slow down his breath. It was Poe under this mask. Not someone else. It was Poe and he was safe. He was always safe with Poe. 

When Ben opened his eyes, he could see Poe standing on the right side of the bed, ready to take off his helmet and to stop everything front of Ben’s discomfort. But Ben didn’t want to stop. And he didn’t want to waste all the efforts Poe put in this scenario. He wanted to try. He wanted to please Poe. He wanted to live without fearing his past. He wanted to try. He still could use their safeword if he needed to. Ben hurried to grab a rope to twist it around his wrist before Poe could react and he could see his lover freezing, wondering probably what was the proper thing to do. 

 

“You think that tying me will be enough to stop me?” said Ben, in a shaky voice, trying to find back the right mood for their play. 

 

He could feel Poe looking at him, looking at his face and judging if Ben was really ready to continue this because he wanted it and not because he needed to please Poe. It looked like he was finally finding the answer because he tied Ben’s wrist in the rope, taking care to not tie it too much and Ben felt grateful for that. Poe was waiting patiently next to the bed while Ben was testing the knots, and he looked up at his lover before nodding once he was sure that he could undo them if he needed it. He felt Poe’s gloved hand sweetly stroking his biceps and the feeling of the leather against his naked skin dragged him far away from his initial angst to bring him back in the excitement of the scene they were currently playing. 

The trooper was walking slowly around the bed, Ben following him with his eyes, wondering what he was thinking since he couldn’t see his face. Was he excited to have Ben as his mercy? Or should he say Kylo Ren? It would be probably healthier if he was able to distinct their play sessions from their love making as Poe and Ben but he was unable to do that. Because yes, it was play and they were taking other personalities, but it was still Poe, his wonderful Poe who was giving him so much love without condition. And he was still Ben, he was still the one receiving Poe’s affection and love and cherishing it like at their first time. 

His jailer tied his other wrist before letting his fingers stroking his arms, his thumb following the line of his bicep, stretching due to his position and Ben could feel so much devotion in the caress that he moaned slightly. The gloved hand slid down on Ben’s left flank before going under Ben’s top tank to rudely pull it up under Ben’s chin, exposing Ben’s chest to the cold air of the room and the young man felt his nipples getting harder. Ben began to feel frustrate to be unable to see Poe’s face because he wanted to see Poe’s desire to touch him, to lick his torso and to play with his nipples. He wanted to see that he was everything Poe ever wanted and not this blank helmet looking at him. 

The hand brushed against Ben’s chest, from neck to under his stomach, just above Ben’s pants waistband and Ben arched when he felt the leather poking against his nipples. He took a mental note to try this again later; Poe caressing him with leather gloves on. It was thrilling. The hand slid under his waistband and Ben looked down, seeing it moving under the fabric of his sweatpants and feeling the fingers stroking his inner hips without touching his dick. At least for the moment. Ben decided he wanted this leather on his prick and he moved his hips suddenly. When the glove brushed against his sensitive dick, Ben moaned deeply and the trooper looked up at him while Ben was still moving his hips to obligate him to touch him. Poe let him do that a couple of times before the hand closed around Ben’s dick and squeezed around it, having back the control on this part of Ben’s anatomy. The young man gasped and he looked up at the helmet. When the trooper squeezed back, Ben’s back arched, exposing his chest to his jailer’s eyes even more and Ben’s eyes rolled under his eyelids. 

Ben heard a chuckle and he bit down his lower lip, feeling relieved to finally have a sign of Poe. He tried for Poe to caress him but the other man decided otherwise and in a quick move, he pulled down Ben’s sweatpants and pants, exposing his cock not yet totally hard. The other man was caressing Ben’s hip and with a pressure of his fingers, he asked to Ben to roll on his side and Ben obeyed. Poe pulled down the pants under Ben’s bottom, now admiring Ben’s muscular cheeks, his gloved hand stroking them more firmly than it did with Ben’s chest. 

 

“You’re so slow.” groaned Ben, burning with desire and impatience and the trooper answered to him by slapping his cheek, making Ben gasp before moaning, loving the sensation. 

 

Ben was certainly in need to be touched and quickly but he was loving the time that Poe was taking to admire him and to worship him. Waiting for Poe’s affection was thrilling and knowing that Poe could function enough with just the sight of Ben’s body was heartwarming actually. The trooper walked to the end of the bed before bending on Ben’s body to pull down slowly his sweatpants and pants, his two gloved hand strongly caressing Ben’s legs and Ben moaned all along he felt the leather on his skin. When he was finally naked except for his top tank, Ben realized that ropes were also tied to the lower bed amounts and the trooper was waiting for his approval to tie his ankles. 

Ben looked at the white helmet long, trying to decide if he was okay with this idea. It meant being totally immobile, letting to Poe the total lead of their scene. It was terrifying to not be able to move but also incredibly thrilling and Ben took a deep breath before nodding. Soon, he was tied to the bed, his arms and legs apart. The trooper was standing front of him, admiring Ben’s stretching body at his mercy. 

 

“You will regret this.” hissed Ben with animosity, only for the sake of their scene.

 

He saw the trooper moving to take off his helmet. So it was now! It was the moment he would finally see Poe again and see his beautiful face and see these deep brown eyes burning for him. Ben shivered in impatience. 

Here he was. Poe in all his glory. His golden skin and cheeky smile. His messy hair, damp by sweat and his eyes devouring Ben’s body with passion. Ben felt his breath stuck in his own throat when he saw how much Poe wanted him. After all these months, it was still a surprise for him. 

 

“I bet I will not.” answered Poe, a huge teasing smile on his lips. 

“Sunrider!” spitted out Ben, playfully pulling on his ropes. 

“Did you miss me?” asked Poe, throwing him a wink while posing carefully the helmet on the commode. 

“What are you doing here?” groaned back Ben and the predatory smile Poe threw him gave him shivers from hair to toes. 

“Oh Ren!” smiled Poe. “You could be more gentle with your guests.” he added, caressing Ben’s inner thigh , his fingers so close to Ben’s cock but refusing to touch him. 

“I didn’t invite you.” said Ben, raising up his chin in defiance. 

“You sure?” teased Poe. “Your body is telling me otherwise.” he said, one of his fingers following Ben’s cock shape. 

 

Ben wanted to arch to feel more of Poe’s contact but it was difficult with his ankles tied to the bed. He swallowed hard, trying to focus on their conversation to be the better partner for Poe.

 

“At least a part of you is happy to see me again.” said Poe, blowing on Ben’s cock and both of them could see it throbbing under Poe’s ministrations. 

 

Poe put his chin on Ben’s thigh, looking at Ben’s dick in wonder, his finger still going up and down on it and Ben tried very hard to not moan. When he failed, Poe looked at him, his head leaning against his inner thigh and he smiled to him with happiness and Ben got the feeling that even Kylo Ren would have change side if Jacob Sunrider really acted like this with him. 

 

“Why are you refusing to admit the truth?” asked Poe, kissing slightly Ben’s thigh, just next to his testicles and Ben whined, his fingers gripping hard the ropes. 

“Because you’re the enemy.” breathed out Ben, burying his nose in his own biceps, trying to focus on something else than Poe’s mouth on him.

“Yes I am.” answered Poe, his fingers stroking with kindness Ben’s knee. “And still-” he added before burying his nose in Ben’s pubic hair, taking a deep breath in it. “I missed you like Hell.” he finished, his cheek caressing Ben’s hard cock and his eyes locking with Ben’s eyes.

 

And with this simple sentence, Ben got the feeling that it wasn’t Jacob speaking to Kylo but Poe talking to him, asking forgiveness for their last weeks without being able to share relaxing times together due to Poe’s exams. But there was nothing to ask sorry for. 

 

“Your job is too important to put it in danger for me.” answered Ben, hoping for Poe to understand the double meaning of it and it looked like he did since he threw a loving look to him. 

“Yet I couldn’t stop to think about you.” said Poe, throwing a leg on Ben’s body before straddling him, imprisoning Ben’s cock under his body. “How I wanted your hands back on me.” he explained, moving his hips against Ben and Ben threw his head back, exposing his neck to Poe and Poe, both hands at each side of Ben’s head, leant forwards and lick the sweat along his throat. “How I wanted to feel you inside me again.” 

“Did you touch yourself while thinking about me?” asked Ben in a harsh voice. 

“I did.” nodded vigorously Poe, kissing Ben’s throat and collarbones. 

“But it wasn’t enough, right?” said Ben, letting Poe going down on his chest, letting Ben rubbing against the armor piece on his leg. 

“No. It wasn’t. My hands aren’t big as yours.” answered Poe before sucking one of Ben’s nipples. 

 

Ben cried out before moving harder against Poe’s leg. It was so close to come a second time but he didn’t want. He wanted to come in Poe like Poe was promising him. He wanted to last as long as Poe needed him to reach his climax. 

 

“So you took the risk to come in an enemy basement and to be killed just because you missed my cock?” chuckled Ben, amused by the audacity of the scenario.

“Impressed?” asked Poe, looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

“You’re even more reckless than people say.” answered Ben, aching to put his hand in Poe’ hair while he was licking his other nipple. 

“The greatest pilot of the galaxy has a reputation to hold.” said Poe, winking. 

“What would the galaxy say if they knew how much of a whore you are?” said Ben, a little bit nervous due to the dirty talk. He didn’t want Poe to believe that he was really thinking that. It was just feeling okay in the heat of the moment. And now Ben was worrying because it was probably a mistake. 

 

But Poe was posing his forehead against Ben’s chest and breathing hard on Ben’s nipples, making them harder. His stomach was moving against Ben’s cock. 

 

“Say it again!” whispered Poe.

“What?” asked Ben, truly confused.

“What I really am.” answered Poe, biting on Ben’s abdominal muscles.

“You’re a whore.” gasped Ben, electric shocks going through his spine due to Poe’s teeth in his skin. 

“Yours.” added Poe, moving faster against Ben. 

“My whore?” asked Ben, bending on Poe as much as he could to whisper in his ear. “You’re a whore Jacob Sunrider!” said Ben, throwing shivers in Poe’s body. “But you’re not mine.” he added and Poe looked up.

“Why?” he whined.

“Because you’re a rebel scum.” spitted out Ben, more with affection than hate like Kylo would probably have sound. 

“Still you like me.” claimed Poe, stopping to move against Ben’s cock and he took Ben’s jaw in his hand, his nose brushing against Ben’s.

“I don’t.” answered Ben, his eyes looking deeper in Poe’s brown eyes.

“You do. Or you wouldn’t have let me alive after our last encounter.” he whispered, his lips brushing against Ben’s. 

“You told me everything.” swallowed Ben. “You were useless.” he added nervously. 

“Another reason to kill me.” said Poe, licking Ben’s utter lip. “But still you didn’t do it. Why?” 

“I…” began Ben before shutting up. 

“I will tell you why.” said Poe and Ben felt relieved to not have to guess what he should say to not ruin the mood and begin a deep analysis about Kylo’s character and his doubts about his true allegiance. “Because I was the best fuck of your life and you were hoping for me to have my way back to you. Like I did today.” said Poe, the spark of mischief clearly visible in his eyes and Ben couldn’t help but to burst in laugh.

“You’re so full of yourself!” answered Ben, escaping Poe’s hand with a head move. 

“I am right and I know it.” said back Poe, before climbing down from Ben’s body and Ben sighed with disappointment. “You maybe don’t want to admit it, but I’m here for a specific reason.” added Poe while beginning to take off the armor.

 

Ben couldn’t do anything except observing Poe undressing himself. Not that Ben was complaining. To see Poe small but strong body appearing was beautiful and giving even more strength to Ben’s erection. Poe wasn’t as muscular than Ben and definitely softer than him. He was still the most gorgeous man that Ben saw in all his life and even greek statues of Gods couldn’t compare to him. Poe was exuding sensuality and to know that he was the one privileged with this sight, it was making wonder to Ben’s confidence in himself. 

Once he was fully naked, his cock being hard and showing his all glory, Poe climbed back on the bed, sitting this time higher on Ben’s chest and asking with a glance if it was okay. Ben nodded. Feeling Poe’s weight on him was wonderful. Ben’s face was now between Poe’s legs and Poe’s cock was front of Ben’s eyes. Oh! How much Ben wanted to have it in his mouth and suck on it hard. But today it was Poe in charge and Ben wouldn’t take initiative without his consent.

For the moment, Poe was drawing Ben’s features with his index, his finger tracing his eyebrows before stroking under Ben’s right eye then caressing his cheekbone before finally following the shape of his mouth. 

 

“You don’t know how much I dreamt of this mouth.” whispered Poe, his thumb stroking Ben’s lower lip and Ben took it in his mouth, sucking on it while looking at Poe, the other man still focused on Ben’s red lips. “Do you know how talented you are?” asked Poe, finally looking up to Ben. “It was like your mouth was made to have my cock in it.” 

 

Ben shivered. It was the first time that Poe was using the dirty talk on him and Ben discovered that he was loving it. He let out Poe’s thumb with an obscene pop and he could see Poe’s pupils becoming even more dilated, his eyes almost black now. He observed Poe taking his own cock in his hand and slightly caressing it, few inches from Ben’s face. Poe let himself enjoying his own caresses for few strokes before looking down at Ben with a satisfied smile, presenting the tip of his erection against Ben’s lips. And even if he wanted to engulfed him in his mouth, Ben kept his lips closed, wanting to test Poe’s patience and creativity to make him obey. 

 

“Take it!” said firmly Poe and Ben threw him a defiant look. 

 

Poe chewed on his own lips for few seconds before a mischievous smile appeared on his lips. The same hand that was caressing Ben’s face earlier now was on his throat and Poe pressed slightly against it, not enough to hurt Ben but enough to make him gasp and obligate him to open his mouth. Ben had no other choice than to obey, a lot surprised by the ecstatic feeling he got when Poe choked him. He never thought it would be something he would like and when Poe asked him to do it on himself, he wasn’t exactly thrilled, wondering how it could be a turn-on. But now he understood. The brief lack of oxygen was multiplying the other sensations and it was like becoming high or drunk really fast. 

Poe took the opportunity and he slid his cock in Ben’s throat, not completely to not choke him even more. Now, Ben’s mouth was full of Poe and the other man began to thrust in him. Ben was decided to play the reluctant participant, barely sucking Poe. He could see Poe frowning, probably wondering what Ben was doing. Ben, still in his idea of Kylo being a little shit when he wanted to be, used his teeth and Poe hissed, taking off his dick from Ben’s mouth except for the tip of it.

 

“You little shit!” groaned Poe, grabbing Ben’s hair and pulling on it hard. 

 

Ben moaned, like everytime Poe was doing that to his hair and Poe could feel the moan vibrating against his cock. He threw his head back, the pleasure intensified and Ben eyes were full of the most gorgeous sight on Earth, Poe being consumed by desire because of him. He decided so it was time to become a little bit more active in this part of the scene and when Poe thrusted back in his throat, he sucked him. 

 

“You can take it!” growled Poe, thrusting hard in Ben’s mouth, hitting the back of Ben’s throat, choking him even more, making Ben’s pulmons burning due to the lack of oxygen. 

 

Poe seemed to realize that it was becoming uncomfortable for Ben because he slowed down his pace and he was ready to take back his cock from Ben’s mouth. But Ben was having none of this. Yes, it was a little bit rough. But he was loving it so much. He wanted Poe to use his mouth like he used Poe’s body the first time they did a role play session. He wanted to feel used by Poe. He wanted to feel filled by Poe. He wanted Poe. All of him. 

Ben pulled hard on the rope tying his right hand and soon, he was free from his bound. Ben didn’t think twice, he put his arm around Poe’s waist, the other man letting out a cry of surprise, Ben’s hand pressing against Poe’s arse, his fingers digging in Poe’s cheek to not let him escaping. Ben was imposing a rough pace to his lover and when he looked up, he saw Poe looking at him, a little bit stunned. Ben, with just a glance, gave him his consent to thrust harder in his throat and Poe nodded. One of his hand grabbed Ben’s hair, the other the bedhead and soon, Poe was leading his own pace, hard and fast, going as deep as he could in Ben’s mouth. Ben scratched Poe’s arse, wanting to let his mark on his lover, wanting him to remind what they were doing right now later. 

Ben looked up at Poe’s face, lost in pleasure. His mouth was open, letting shaky breaths out, the young mumbling incoherent praising words to his lover and Ben could have smile if he hadn’t Poe’s cock filling his mouth right now. The young writer could feel Poe’s sweat damping his own cheek and everything around him was smelling like his lover. It was like all his world was filled by Poe and Ben never wanted to live another way than like that. Poe came hard in his mouth, his voice screaming  _ Ben  _ or  _ Ren _ , it wasn’t mattering as long as Poe was screaming for him. 

Soon the fingers which were gripping hard his hair before were now caressing with care and love Ben’s forehead and Poe slid his cock off of Ben’s throat. The young man coughed, saliva and cum dropping off his mouth. Poe bent down on Ben to lick the cum before he shoved his tongue in Ben’s mouth to share an hungry kiss. Poe sucked on Ben’s tongue, tasting himself and when they separated he gave a lazy smile to Ben. Then, he laid down on Ben, snuggling his nose in Ben’s neck. 

 

“I got what I wanted.” he whispered, amused.

“You wanted my cock Flyboy!” answered Ben, his competitive side coming back to life. “Are you already tired?” he teased looking at Poe when this one sat up back to face Ben defiant look. “I thought that Rebels were better shooters than that.” he added, being proud of his cheesy line when he saw Poe’s eyes defying him back. 

“I still want your cock Supreme Leader!” whispered Poe against Ben’s lips. “I will show how Rebellion is better than any of your silly troopers.” he added before sitting lower on Ben’s body. 

 

Ben was already throwing an hand in the drawer on his nightstand, looking for lube when Poe reached behind himself, his own fingers looking for his entrance. 

 

“We will not need it.” breathed out Poe and Ben was ready to protest when he got speechless, seeing Poe taking off slowly a dildo from himself. 

“Wha-you prepared yourself?” asked Ben, stunned.

“Yeah.” laughed quietly Poe, still focusing on taking off the toy from himself.

“And you had it in you all along?” asked Ben, feeling strangely fascinated by the idea.

“Since this morning actually.” answered Poe.

“You...you mean you already got it at your-”

“My exam? Yes.” breathed out Poe, finally pulling the dildo out of his arse, letting a deep moan escaping.

“Wasn’t it a...a little bit distracting?” asked Ben, blushing, thinking that Poe had something filling him while he was in public. 

“Quite a bit.” laughed Poe, this time rubbing his opened hole against Ben full hard cock.

“Why did you do that?” asked Ben, biting his lower lip.

“I missed your cock so much these two last weeks.” whined Poe before going down on Ben’s erection. 

 

Both gasped when Ben’s cock finally entered in Poe’s hole. It took few seconds to Poe to adjust before he continued to impale himself on Ben’s prick. Once he was fully on Ben’s cock, Poe licked his lips, eyes closed and Ben tried so hard to not pound in him. 

 

“I...I wanted to have you in me as soon as my last exam would be over.” explained Poe, finally moving up before going back down faster. 

 

Ben couldn’t talk. He was mesmerized. As much by Poe’s sight than cause of Poe’s talk. He could do nothing else than listening to him and letting Poe being in charge since Ben decided to twirl back his own wrist in the rope, wanting to be completely at Poe’s mercy. 

 

“But you weren’t there when I got back so I got time to do something more sophisticated, you dumb arse!” scolded Poe.

“I was running because I wanted to fuck you so much and I couldn’t.” moaned back Ben, feeling the need to defend himself. 

“So we got the same idea.” breathed out Poe, going down fast on Ben’s cock and he grabbed Ben’s pectoral muscles when the move made it hitting his prostate. “There.” he smiled quietly, satisfied. 

“Why...why do you have a dildo?” asked Ben, his hips trying to pound in Poe. 

“I got it before I met you.” answered Poe. “I didn’t used it since I’m with you though.”

“Why now so?” asked Ben. “We still could have had a quick shag before your exam.” said Ben, moaning when Poe scratched his chest and his nipples.

“I didn’t want a quick shag Ben!” huffed Poe, a little bit annoyed. “I wanted to worship you like you deserve it and I wanted to take my time with you.” he breathed out a little bit more erratic than before because Ben’s cock was hitting his prostate everytime now. “So I grabbed the dildo, smaller than your cock but still doing the job. I put him in me while I took my shower and I got to my exam.” he said, bending on Ben to whisper in his hair. “And everytime I moved on my chair, I could feel it move inside me and I was imaging it was you thrusting in me and it was feeling so fucking good.” 

“I will not let a dildo making you feeling better than me.” groaned Ben, and he pulled on the ropes to his ankle, managing to free his left leg. 

 

Poe was surprised by the demonstration of pure strength but soon, a delighted smile took place on his lips and Ben, now able to take support on the mattress, at least for one foot, pound harder in Poe, the other man still riding him with passion. Ben could hear the bed slamming hard against the wall. Poe was moaning and whining and taking full support on Ben’s chest. Ben was only seeing him, close to the edge and Ben pounded harder, his skin slamming against Poe’s skin. His lover was now screaming and Ben, in a deep voice, ordered him to take himself in his hand to bring himself to climax. Poe obeyed and he was wanking himself fast, letting Ben’s grunts leading him. 

When Ben felt an hot liquid on his stomach and chest, he knew that Poe was finally come and he came at his turn, thrusting in Poe until he was feeling anything more. He felt Poe undoing the ropes before collapsing on him. Ben grabbed the sheet to whip of the cum on his chest and Poe put his head on Ben’s heart. Then, Ben cleaned between Poe’s legs, not wanting for his lover to feel uncomfortable with Ben’s sticky semen dropping off since it looked like they wouldn’t take a shower soon, Poe loving to cuddle after sex and Ben becoming really used to it. 

 

“I don’t know for Kylo, but it was the best fuck of my life.” whispered Ben after long minutes of silence, Poe drawing invisibles circles on his chest.

“Sure it was.” chuckled Poe, kissing slightly Ben above his left nipple. 

“Where did you get the costume?” asked Ben, finally free to inquire without ruining the mood. Poe chuckled again.

“It’s Paige. A girl from my class. She is really good at cosplaying.” explained Poe.

“I would have to thank her.” said Ben, stroking Poe’s naked back.

“I would do it for you. If I succeed to my exams of course.” sighed Poe and Ben cuddling him closer against him.

“I’m sure you did great.” answered Ben, kissing Poe’s temple. “Except maybe the last exam.” winced Ben after a moment, blushing. 

 

Poe looked up at Ben and laughed when he saw the blushing face of his boyfriend. 

 

“This dildo thing really got you, right?” he asked, teasing him.

“It...it was unexpected.” answered Ben. “But...but really hot.” he confessed in a breath. 

“If you love it so much, maybe I could get you one for Christmas.” whispered seductively Poe in Ben’s hair, playing his hair on his chest. 

“Why...why would I need it?” swallowed hard Ben. “I have you.” 

 

Poe looked to Ben with so much love and utter adoration. He wasn’t deserving this man. 

 

“Maybe I could have one at the same height than my cock.” whispered Poe, kissing under Ben’s ear and he hear the other man moaning while pressing him harder against him. “So, when I will be in class, you still could have me.” he said, kissing Ben’s jaws. “In you.” he added, kissing the corner of his lips.

“Alright.” breathed out Ben before kissing Poe hard, his tongue exploring Poe’s mouth with passion. 

 

When they separated after few other long kisses, Poe got back with his head on Ben’s chest and Ben stroking his hair. 

 

“Which month are we?” asked Ben after long silence.

“May.” answered Poe. “Why?”

“Fuck!” whined Ben. “Christmas is so fucking far!” 

 

Poe bursted out of laugh, cuddling deeper in his boyfriend’s body before kissing him chastely. 

 

“I’m sure I will be able to keep you busy till then.” whispered Poe, sliding his hand between Ben’s legs. 

 

Ben moaned when Poe’s hand brushed against his exhausted but still sensitive cock. He could trust Poe on this particular point. After all, when Poe wanted something, he got it. A chance that he wanted Ben more than anything else in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
